Angel
by TheCoffeeShopMuse
Summary: "Shouldn't you have wings? And a bow with arrows? And be, you know...a baby?" She rolled her eyes at the man. One would think after a millennia of this she would get used to humans, and their stupid questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. It's been a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Morning One

The Russian groaned as the bright streams of sunlight streamed through the window and invaded his space, particularly annoyed as the light was forcing him out of the realm of dreams.

In his dreams, where striking dark eyes peered unrelentingly at him through lush lashes while plump lips quirked up in amusement.

Strange, but oddly enchanting.

He took his sweet time returning to the land of consciousness, not ready to face another day of mundanity.

But wait. Something was wrong.

He sat up bolt straight in bed, just in time to behold the vision before him.

Striking, dark eyes.

Plump, smirking lips.

An ethereal glow.

Then he blinked...and she was gone.

* * *

 **2017 was when I studied abroad. I traveled, I met new people, I experienced things and saw beautiful places. I had the time of my life. Then I came home, and spent time with friends and family. I threw myself back into academics. I neglected my stories.**

 **I want to change that. It's 2018 after all…**

 **To my readers, I am sorry to say that That Would Be Enough is officially on hiatus. I hate saying that, and I hate that I didn't have the courage to post a note on the story (scared to get people's hopes up.) This decision came to me last week when I was forcing myself to try to get through another chapter, and I just couldn't. I've lost the drive to continue that story, for now. I'll go back to it, I promise I will.**

 **But for now I need to ease myself back into writing, so I've started this fic. It'll be a drabble-y sort of deal, and short. Perfect so I can update more frequently (3-4x a week is the goal here). To be honest, this is the story I should have written after Yesterday is History, as it was much more thought out in my head, but I didn't for some reason.**

 **However, I hope you'll stick around with me for this journey. For those of you who have always stuck with me, thank you. I hope this will be fun for you. I'm excited to be back.**

 **See you in the next update, and as always, please have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and be kind to one another.**

 **PS: Does anyone miss our old friends from Yesterday is History…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Day One

"Are you alright?"

He jumped as he felt a hand on his arm, so lost in his thoughts that even this small act surprised him.

He looked down and met the icy blue eyes of his coworker. She looked up at him earnestly, curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Russian cleared his throat, and glanced around the kitchen, just expecting to see dark eyes mocking him.

"You've been spacing out all morning," his coworker commented as she tucked a piece of her raven black hair behind her ear.

"I've been having some issues sleeping," he mumbled, re-focusing on kneading the dough in front of him. "Weird dreams…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He was just about to answer when it happened again.

A ghost of a laugh drifted through the space, _her_ laugh.

Taunting him.

Mocking him.

He could hear her...goosebumps broke out over his skin…

But as his eyes did a sweep over his work place, he saw nothing amiss.

"No, I'm sure it will pass."

* * *

 **See you guys tomorrow! Be kind to one another, and have a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Night One

He trudges home after his long day at work, loaves of bread tucked under his arm for his family.

His childhood home is a short walk from work, just a little bit outside of the hustle and bustle of the main center of the village where they all lived. As he opens the door, the familiar smells of his mother's cooking hits him as he enters, temporarily allowing him to forget the thoughts that plagued him all day.

"Sweetheart, you're right on time!" His mother appears, greeting him with a peck on the cheek while plucking the loaves out of his hands.

"Smells good, mama," he shrugged off his coat and stepped out of his shoes. The smells of his mother's cooking, the familiar sounds of his niece and nephew playing, his sisters bickering over nothing...they all worked together to rid him of his stress and lingering thoughts of the day.

 _She_ was put out of his mind for the next few hours.

 _She_ didn't follow him in his thoughts on his short walk home.

 _She_ didn't appear in his dreams that night.

He didn't know what was coming.

* * *

 **We will be meeting _her_ next chapter, finally! And she'll be making quite a splash. ;)**

 **Until then, be kind to one another, and may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Morning Two

"Good morning, sunshine!"

That was the first thing he heard right before ice cold water was splashed upon him.

"What the fuck is-"

His protests died down as he took in the person in his room, standing over his bed.

A young woman, wearing a simple but dangerous, black dress. Dark, lush waves flowed around her curvy form. The rising sun hit her just right, dancing off her hair and bringing forth the symphony of color, of reds and browns. It also illuminated her lustrous, tan skin, highlighting her beauty and simultaneously giving her an ethereal look.

And her face. Her face was everything to him. It was what had been haunting him for the past several nights. She was with him at night, and his first thought in the morning. She was around every corner, taunting him.

Sometimes he wasn't sure if she was real.

Sometimes he thought he was losing his mind.

Sometimes he wondered if someone was cruel and playing a trick on him, toying with his mind.

But that didn't matter now...

Because she was here.

And she was very real.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! FanFiction was giving me such a hard time all last week! But we're back, and boy did we come back...**

 **She's here! Thoughts?**

 **See you guys tomorrow. Be kind to one another, and I wish you a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Morning Two, Part Two

"Why'd you throw water on me?" Was the first brilliant thing to come out of his mouth, like that was the most important issue here, and not the fact that a stranger was in the house.

The corners of her lips lifted into a flawless, amused smile. "You had to get up, you have work soon. And I figured, I'd give you a little help." She lifted the now empty bucket, before casting it aside. "Now chop chop, you have a long day ahead of you."

"I...how did? You-you're...here?" Finally, a sane question.

"Yes, I am," she said smoothly, flicking her long, dark hair behind her as she turned toward the window, gazing outside. "I apologize for the delay. Pressing circumstances forced me to shift up the order a bit, so you got pushed down. But," she swung herself around suddenly, and a mystical, odd aura seemed to swirl around her. As if the rigid winter air was coming alive because of her presence. "I'm here now!"

She punctuated the statement with a broad grin, and jazz hands, though the sardonic smile on her face seemed to suggest this grand entrance was more of a joke than anything.

"And uh...why are you here?" Another good question from him.

"I'm here," she grinned broadly. "To help you find love."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Until next time, be kind to one another, and have nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Morning Two, Part Three

"You're crazy!"

"Mhm, yes, I've heard that before," she grinned, "quite often in fact."

"You - you've probably just somehow escaped from the hospital - from the mental ward!" He jumped up from bed, rushing to get clothes on to escort this strange, though immensely attractive woman back to the hospital.

 _It would be just my luck,_ he thought angrily, _to dream about a mental patient!_

She laughed at this, loud and mirthful. "Oh, I haven't heard that one in a while. That's a good one," she mused as a she perched herself upon his bed. "Keep going, this is fun."

"Get off my bed, please!" He added at the end, quickly. It would not be good to anger one who wasn't mentally all there. "I have to get dressed and then we can take a nice walk - take you home."

"Ahem," she coughed, "look down."

"What are you-" his sentence slipped away from him as he took in his thoughtfully dressed form. His work boots on, jeans that were permanently dusted in flour, same with his shirt, and leather duster. All on his form, just like that.

"What did you do?"

"I dressed you," she said simply, "although…" she reached out and brushed her finger tips barely along his chest. "This shirt doesn't really go with your whole cowboy aesthetic." And as she spoke the watched as a faint glow emitted from her, and suddenly, his shirt was transforming right before his eyes, going from a plain sweater to a plaid flannel.

"That's better," she grinned, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Who are you?" He breathed out.

"I go by many names, many faces," she smiled softly, "I am the Angel of Love, and I'm here for you."

* * *

 **A little longer as an apology for the delay! I had midterms to deal with, and I went on a little vacation (holiday!). I'm back in full force though!**

 **See you all tomorrow (or maybe later today?)! Here's wishing you a nice day/night wherever you may be. Please, be kind to one another.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

 **Edit: With the right chapter this time!**

* * *

His eyes went rather stupidly large, his mouth rapidly closing and opening over and over.

"Are you attempting to morph into a goldfish? I must tell you, they aren't the most interesting creatures. I suppose they're cute, though rather...cretinous." She grinned. "Like some humans!"

He reached out and grasped her hand, surprised at finding it solid and warm in his own.

"How is this possible?" He muttered to himself. An angel? Here? For _love? For me?_

"You want the story of how I came to be? Or how I do my work? Or why I am here? Or how you came to be on my list? I can tell you the answers to all of them, though all are rather long stories for a human. Short attention and lifespan, and all that. You know!" She chirped, a nail file magically appearing in between her fingers.

"Shouldn't you have wings? And a bow with arrows? And be, you know...a baby?" He blurted out, regretting those words the moment they came out of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes at the man. One would think after a millennia of this she would get used to humans, and their stupid questions.

Nonetheless, there was something...different to this one. She could not put her finger on it, but she could sense that this one was going to be different.

"Regardless of what you think I should be, those false images you hold of me, and the real me, are here for you," she began, looking him right in his earnest eyes. "You deserve love, and you will find it. Starting today."

* * *

 **The fun is about to start! See you all soon.**

 **Until then, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and please, be kind to one another!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who pointed out I originally posted the wrong chapter last time! Sorry about that, and I really hope I don't let that happen again!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Morning Two, Part Five

"Why me, though?" He asked as he rushes along side her.

"Why _not_ , you?" She shoots back as she glides along her long black dress and cape flowing flawlessly behind her.

"I- well...I'm not anyone special…" he mutters, kicking a stray pebble in the road.

She stops short at that, causing him to bump into her as she blinks.

Once.

Twice.

 _Smack!_

"What the-?!" He winces as he rubs over his abs, where she, despite her small stature, laid a solid punch.

"Ok, I understand it's the first day and you may be feeling overwhelmed. I get that, in all the years I've been doing this, no one has been fine with me suddenly appearing in their lives. Reactions have been mixed, and wide ranging, but let me tell you!" She poked at his abs, punctuating each statement with a jab, "no one has ever questioned why they deserve love. No one has ever uttered what you just said now. And let me tell you, you aren't special. You're a baker, in this tiny town, in the middle of Russia. Practically a nobody," she says softly, meeting his eyes with a surprisingly soft gaze despite her harsh words.

"But that doesn't mean you don't deserve love. Everyone deserves love. Do you understand me?"

He nods, part of him starting to buy into her words, the other part just not wanting to get hit again.

"Good!" She chirps as she starts walking along again, "I know we're nearing the bakery now and - oh good! She's here already!"

The angel watches with a delighted look as the raven maned woman unlocks the back door to the bakery, the man, partially horrified.

"No," he states firmly, "not-"

"Dimka!"

* * *

 **Guys, did I ever say that the man was Dimitri? :)**

 **Until next time, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to one another.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three in one, to make up for my absence!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Day Two

"No," he said firmly, looking sternly at his amused companion. "Not her."

"I didn't say anything," she looks up at him with fake innocence. "I was just noticing your coworker. What was her name now? Hmm…"

As the angel played her little games, he looked toward his coworker again, who was now occupied with Dimka, the bakery owner's Siberian Husky.

"Tasha!" The angel smiled. "Tasha Ozera, twenty seven years of age. She's been a baker here for three years now, but she secretly has big dreams of making it big as a model in the big city, St. Petersburg is her first choice, but Moscow would do too. She has one brother, who is the father of her most favorite nephew, Christ-"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Being creepy," he hissed. "I don't even want to know how you know-"

"Oh Dimka," he was interrupted by Tasha's wishful sigh. Turning, the duo watched as the dog eagerly licked the woman's face. "If only men would as much attention to me as you do…"

"Oh yeah," the angel rolled her eyes. "I'm the creepy one."

* * *

"You have to admit," his companion started, "she is very pretty."

He studiously ignores her, and his coworkers chattering around him, choosing to focus on the dough in front of him.

"Can you pass me the flour, please?" Tasha asks him. He passes her the bag without even looking at her while _she_ tuts at him, saying something about manners. He wonders, bitterly, why he's the only one who has to deal with her presence.

"That's rude," she tuts again. "And if I want to make my presence known to your friends, I will...but on my terms and only at the right moments. Otherwise, I am available to you, only." She winks cheekily.

"What's wrong, man?" His coworker, Pavel, asks from his side. "You seem off, and not just today, it's been a couple weeks now."

"I'm just...having trouble sleeping," he responds, "alot on my mind lately."

"Or, you just need to get laid," his other coworker calls across the room, prompting many others to laugh uproariously.

"He's not wrong…" she mutters. He was _this_ close to turning around and yelling at her, screw how crazy he'd look to everyone, when a small, warm hand stopped him.

"Don't listen to them," Tasha says understandingly, giving him a small smile, "they're just idiots."

Behind him, she grins broadly.

* * *

"I'm not interested in Tasha _like that_ ," he insists later that day, during his lunch break. They're at the side entrance of the bakery, away from everybody else. "She's nice, a bit too friendly to be honest. I barely consider her a friend."

"You don't think I _know_ that?" She rolls her eyes at the man. "I've only been watching you for weeks now. And besides, I know she's not the one for you."

"Well who is?" He mutters.

"I don't know," she shrugs.

He stops and stares at her incredulously. "What? You're the _Angel of Love_ , and you don't know who I'm, allegedly, supposed to fall in love with?"

Her eyes narrow, her gaze so sharp it stops him in his tracks.

"That's not how love works. That's not how I work."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Questions? :)**

 **Until next time, have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to one another.**


	10. Chapter 10

***partially emerges from my cave of piled up school assignments, caffeine, and candy, to post this***

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"So," he had to run to keep up with her. "How do you work then?"

It was the end of the work day, and she streamed along the street, again, seeming to float, and going through objects as if it was nothing. The first time that had happened in the morning he hadn't believed his eyes, and he crashed into the very lamp post she had floated through. The stunning, sudden pain that had flooded through him when that occurred was yet another reminder that his was all very real.

"It's one giant learning process for all of us. Of course I'll probably know before you, who that special someone will be, but sometimes I do cut it close. Basically, I show up, and see what happens." She smiled easily. "Life is unpredictable. You'll never know who will be coming in or out, who will take up permanent residence in your heart, and who's just passing by."

"That's it?" He asked, not at all satisfied with her answer. "There's no predetermined list for you to go off of? No drawing hearts around names?"

"I got a list at the beginning, when I first got this gig, of all the people who needed a little help with love. It's a never ending list. Everything I cross someone off the list, another person will appear in their place."

"So you're stuck doing this...forever?"

"More or less."

"That sounds awful."

She stopped short, and turned to look at the man. No one had ever said that to her before. "How so?"

"Well it's a never ending list, you said? So for the rest of your existence you'll be going around, having to live in the shadows? Following people around, doing a lot of waiting...just waiting for that right person to come along? And then what? You get them together and move onto the next one, I presume? Doesn't it all get...monotonous?"

"Oh, someone's projecting," she smirked as the tips of his ears turned red.

"There are rough clients, way more curmudgeon-y than you. But then there are the clients who are...much more positive than you, as well. I've gotten the chance to meet many people, from all walks of life." she turned serious now. "Some in tough situations. Some are well off, and don't have to want for anything material. I've seen a lot of suffering...but a lot of joy too. It all comes with the territory, I suppose. And as for the issue of time...time passes different for you than for me. A week for you can go by in a flash for me, after all, I've had _much_ more experience than you when it comes to dealing with time."

A smirked appeared again.

"And hey, forever just means a steady source of employment, doesn't it? I've heard that's hard to come by these days."

She started gliding along again, quickening her pace, making him practically have to jog to keep up with her. They were nearly at his mother's house when he spoke again, warmed from the unexpected exercise.

"How did you become the Angel of Love?"

She turned to him then, a faint, rueful smile on her face. "That's a long story...one for another day."

* * *

 **Before I retreat back into my cave, let me assure you more chapters will be posted next week, when I will (HOPEFULLY) be done with my current assignments (before the next wave of them come along!).**

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Many interesting theories in the reviews last chapter!**

 **As always, here's to you (holds up mug of tea) and I hope you have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to one another!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Son, are you ok?"

His mother's concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts.

His eyes flickered over to behind his oldest sister's chair, where she was busy trying to feed her newborn daughter, to the angel standing watch over all of them.

She shot him a smile. "You should eat those beans, your mother spent a lot of time on them."

He took a bite of the very well made beans, and watched his mother smile grow just a bit fonder as he did so. "Yes, I'm fine. Just an...interesting day at work."

"Did the crazy chick try to get in your pants _again?"_

"Hey!" His eldest sister chided their younger sister who had uttered the comment. "Little ears are present!"

"Oh he'll have to learn about this stuff eventually," said sister reasoned, glancing over at the young boy sitting beside his mother.

"I have news!" His youngest sister boasted as all in the room turned their attention toward her.

She glowed as she soaked up the attention. "My American friend is coming to visit! You know, the one who I met when I studied in the States over the summer?"

"What? Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner! The house is in a state, I don't have the guest bedroom prepared and…"

"An American? Visiting this place? Why?"

"What's she like? What was her name again?"

"I think it was-"

As the family descended into frenzy over their unexpected guest, a vision came to the angel.

She grinned.

He didn't notice.

* * *

 **The crazy is starting, folks! ;)**

 **Until then, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, take care of one another.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, my giant ball of Russian sunshine! A train awaits you."

He peeled his eyes open to be greeted with the sight of his angel, smiling brightly at him.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No," he groaned. "It's too early for this."

"You wake up earlier than this, usually." She pointed out for him.

"It's my day off," he protested.

They both knew it was a weak excuse. He was accustomed to waking up early, even on his days off. In fact, if it weren't for the promise he made to his mama, to accompany his little sister to the train station at the early hour, he would have awoken merely ten minutes later to work out.

"Mhm," she rolled her eyes. "Just get up before I get another bucket."

"Why did your friend get such an early train?" He asked his sister as they trekked to the town's train station.

His sister prattled something off about time zones and cheaper tickets as she practically skipped along. On his other side, the angel strolled along with them, admiring the sunrise and the light it brought onto the little town.

"Beautiful," she muttered as he turned to gaze upon her. He found himself agreeing with her sentiment (though perhaps for not the same view…).

She turned toward him suddenly, as they approached the train station, where the beginnings of train whistles could be heard, and simply smiled that smile. The one that she had when they first met, the one that made his heart clench and his knees feel weak.

 _This is going to be fun,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Next chapter, later tonight (my time)!**

 **We'll meet the lovely visitor.**

 **Until then, take care of one another. Please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I keep forgetting to talk about the reviews! You all have some great ideas and theories! Some on the mark...some not... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

He watched as the train pulled into the station, and his sister went crazy, jumping up and down and clapping maniacally. "She's here! Oh my God, I can't believe it."

He gently clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, we don't even see her yet. What does she look like again?"

"Look for brown hair, lot's of super shiny brown hair. And she's a little taller than me, oh and she's pretty- oh there she is!"

And with that, his sister took off, once again squealing, garnering some odd looks from the crowd getting off the train. With his height, he could see her running straight for a young woman, with several bags, which she promptly dropped as his over-excited sister practically body slammed the poor girl.

The angel watched with him, a brow arched. "Your sister is quite...fascinating."

"That's one way to put it," he muttered as he turned to face her. However, he grew suspicious as he noticed the broad smile forming on her face.

"What's that for?"

"What?" She played dumb.

"That smile...and what's that in your hand? Is that a knife-"

"Here he is!" His sister bounded up with her friend in tow. "Here's my dear brother!"

"Hello, please to - what the?!" He yelped as he felt something sharp and cold pierce his back.

His sister and her friend stared at him.

He cleared his throat, not looking at the angel, believing she was merely playing a trick on him. "Sorry, just a sudden pain in my back. Probably just slept odd last night. Really my apologies."

His sister's friend giggled. "That's ok, I get it. I slept on a train…"

He gathered her bags and together the three humans left the train station…

...leaving behind an angel in complete disbelief.

* * *

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **Until then, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to one another.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! For good this time, I promise. I just took some time off because school and finals and all that but the good news is...**

 **...your Muse is a college graduated Muse now! :D Woo!**

 **And I'm taking some time off, a bit of a gap year, before I start applying for graduate programs, to focus on myself and do things I want to do. Like read a book that wasn't required for class, Netflix and nap, and of course, write more!**

 **Let's get started, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"I don't understand!" The angel paced back and forth before her mentor, the angel of Time.

The wise, older angel regarded the younger being with sympathetic eyes. "You've had tough cases before. Perhaps your personal stress is meddling with issues."

"No, no," the angel brushed off that idea as she continued to stew and pace. "That aspect of my life is under control. I have faith. It has to be something else."

"Well, my dear. Our jobs are not easy," she continued through the snort of her protege and her 'you're telling me,' "but that is the beauty of what we do."

"I know, but I did not ever expect whatever happened...to happen! It's never occurred before! I thought this was supposed to be fun...he was...is, so uptight about this whole thing."

"Have you ever thought that may be your very issue?"

The troubled angel stopped short, and after a moment of mulling everything over, her eyes sparked up once again. "Oh my angels…I need to pay a visit to our dear friend."

"Now go on child, I wait for no one," the experienced elder chuckled, as she watched the youthful being disappear in a flash.

* * *

 **I'm aiming for a more consistent updating schedule, gonna shoot for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!**

 **Until then, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and please...be kind to one another.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Going to be seeing a few familiar faces from here on out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and the idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"I'm bored."

The brunette beauty glared at her companion before refocusing on the specimens before her. She watched as the oh so stubborn man gallantly opened the door of the bookstore for the pretty young woman, before the two of them disappeared into the building.

"It's just been like this for days?" The handsome angel beside her spoke once again, this time suddenly procuring a flask from thin air.

"Yes," she signed in frustration. "I can feel the energy between them...but it's as if they're oblivious to it!"

Suddenly, the two angels were in the bookstore, tailing the two humans.

"This is one of my favorite books," the man said, reaching up to pluck said book off of one of the higher shelves.

As he did this, the hem of his shirt rode up, briefly exposing a sliver of skin, which the woman caught; her eyes quickly flashing to greet the bare skin before returning innocently upward. Unconsciously though, she had leaned closer to him, and him to her, as well.

"Well this isn't anything new. Humans are just like that...kind of stupid." The angel shrugged his shoulders, as if this was a fact of life that couldn't be helped.

"I know but this doesn't feel...right. I feel like there's something I'm missing…"

"Well," the man drawled, polishing off his drink, "isn't that why you called me?"

He grinned broadly. To anyone else the smile would have been charming. To the angel, it was simply annoying.

"Yes," she sighed, already regretting her choice to ask for his help.

"Excellent," he let out a slightly maniacal laugh, his green eyes lighting up with mirth. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **This...might not end well...**

 **But we'll have fun along the way!**

 **Until next time, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to one another.**


	16. Chapter 16

***sings horribly off tune* Baby tonight, the DJ's got us fallin' in loooooooove agaaaaaain!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

The heavy bass blared throughout the club as the man and his angel observed the dance floor, packed with tipsy strangers grinding against one another.

"This is called, dubstep," the angel supplied not-so-helpfully to the man beside her. She shot him a broad, indulgent grin.

"I didn't need to know that," he cringed as he observed what the music was doing to the people dancing...if you could call it that.

"Not all of us have archaic tastes in music. The world changes, you know," she sniffed as she took a sip from her gin and tonic."

He looked amused. "Angels are allowed to drink?"

She smirked. "We're angels, not saints. Now-" she turned around and magically procured several drinks, shoving them toward the man. "Go share with your sister and her friends."

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, and re-emerged from the other side, tray of drinks still in tact, only to find the majority of the table, gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked his sister's visitor, the only one left at the table.

"Um, it seems as if your sister ran off onto the dancefloor with Nikolai."

Of course, the two had an odd, are-we-just-friends-or-are-we-something-else going on for a while now.

"And then her two other friends - I forgot their names - the two who can't stop giggling, they found some guys to buy them drinks are the bar."

"That's very rude," the man frowned, "to leave you here all by yourself."

"I'm not all by myself anymore. You're here!" The young woman smiled, and the man found himself smiling back at her. "Also, I want to take this chance to thank you for the past few days. You didn't have to take time off from work just to show me around."

"It's no trouble at all. It's been nice, getting away from work, break from the usual routine." He admitted honestly, surprising himself.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," she smiled, a flash of _something_ in her eyes, before looking down to sip her drink.

The flash of emotion, though brief, did not go unnoticed by the man. However, he was wise enough not to question it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" The angel asked several hours later, when the club was still packed, and its patrons even more loaded with alcohol.

"Please," her companion scoffed, "I am the Angel of Drink and Good Fucking Times! This is what I was born to do."

 _Oh shit...what have I done?_ She sighed.

Well...no turning back now.

She pulled out her silver stake, her favorite weapon in her arsenal (the stupid bow and arrow were nowhere to be found, curse that stupid baby), and glanced over at her companion.

He already had procured his weapon of choice with a great fancy flourish, his grand, gold violin appeared in his hands.

"Mhm, and a one, and a two and a…"

A melody rang out throughout the club, a tune so marvelous, so bewitching, it was above the capacity for humans to hear its beauty. Instead though, they felt it. Or rather, those who were meant to feel the music, did.

To those unaffected, it seemed that nothing was amiss. The club was still packed, the drinks were still flowing, and the night was still young.

For those impacted though the club was still present...but everything just seemed more dreamy, more radiant, more...appealing.

The angel grinned as he watched couple after couple fall under his magic, some choosing to flee the club for more privacy while others were dangerously edging closer to public indecency. He spied his colleague as she made her way through the crowd, flipping her gleaming silver stakes over and over in her hands, as she scanned the room. Unlike with his song, causing a good deal of people to fall under the spell of lust; the force of love was much more selective.

Quite literally.

Love approached one couple, clinging onto one another on the dance floor.

Staked.

Another duo, furiously making out in a booth. Both parties having no thoughts beyond a quick one night stand.

Well, Love had other plans.

Staked.

Finally, her ultimate objective.

The man and the woman had quite a few drinks in them more, and their once innocent dance was quickly becoming something more intimate.

What a perfect time for a stake through the heart.

For the first time in several days, he didn't even notice the angel as she toward him. He only had eyes for the lady in front of him. He didn't even notice when came up beside the couple and-

 _Staked._

This time, both parties startled slightly with a jolt, feeling a soft tingling in their chests. Before either could question anything though, this...feeling, an indescribable sensation, ran through their systems, and everything else was forgotten.

The angel seemed pleased with the result. She had hit the both with a smaller dose of love, so that it would take longer to see the results.

 _No matter though,_ she thought as she rejoined her fellow angel, _it is meant to happen eventually._

From beside her, the ethereal being grinned broadly as he surveyed his handy work: a mass of horny, drunk humans.

"Dear Angel, do I love my job!"

* * *

 **We'll see what happens soon...if anything did... ;D**

 **Until then, I wish you a nice day/night wherever you may be. Please, be kind to one another.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

The day he picked up his sister's friend at the train station, he had noticed her attractiveness. But that was nothing to note, as there were many attractive young women in the world.

The day he and his sister showed the young woman around their little village, he watched as she reacted with genuine interest and kindness to the places and people, and noted her character.

The day they went to the bookstore alone, just the two of them, and chatted for hours, without tiring of each other's company, he noted her intelligence and warmth.

The day she unexpectedly shown up at the bakery, keeping him company during his lunch, throwing back jabs and keeping right up with the suggestive and borderline idiotic comments of his coworkers, he noted her wit.

It was only last night, when they had taken the train to Novosibirsk with a group of his sister's other friends and wound up in a club to his initial displeasure, that all these facets of _her_ came together for him. She was everything he wanted in a partner, wrapped up in one near perfect partner.

Near perfect.

He didn't know how to explain it, it was just a feeling he had, and he could sense she reciprocated these complex feelings.

But something was missing.

And so, they continue on with their friendship.

 _Friend_ ship.

When he had informed his angel of this she merely smiled at him (he didn't need to know about her actual reaction once she left him, which involved much swearing and physical violence).

However, at this moment, all thoughts of mere friendship were leaving his head, panic coming in in its place.

Because he was awake in his hotel room, all safe and sound…

And naked.

With his very naked _friend_ slumbering right beside him.

* * *

 **Well...our great orchestrator of lust will be pleased with his work!**

 **Our dear friend Love, on the other hand? Not so much...**

 **Until then, may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be. And please, remember to be kind to one another.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"I'm so proud of myself," the angel sniffed as he gazed down at the pair entwined in the hotel's sheets.

His companion was less pleased, as evidenced by her scorching glare and increasing headache.

"That's great and all, but I can't say the same, can I?" She huffed, looking down at the pair, and at that second, making eye contact with the man.

The human did not seem pleased, which was quite relatable at the current moment.

"What did you do?" He hissed, his eyes darting back and forth between the two heavenly beings.

The male angel grinned and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I can only imagine how nice it is for you to meet me. Angel of Good Fucking Times, at your service!"

She rolled her eyes. "He's the Angel of Lust."

"And festivity and wine! Unofficially." The angel grinned again as his counterpart scoffed.

"Did you cause this?"

Both angels looked back down at the angry human.

"What?"

"Did you do this?" He gestured between himself and the girl.

"Well not exactly-" She began before was rudely interrupted.

"Yes! Yes we did!" Green eyes full of pride practically glowed as the angel began to brag. "Well, it was mostly me. This one over here is a bit more selective with who she targets but I-"

"How dare you," the man hissed.

Both angels stopped short, and blinked in unison.

"What?"

"How dare you think this was okay to do! And not just to us," the three of the glanced down at the stirring young woman in bed, "but to countless others, I'm betting. Did you two even think about how bad this could turn out? People could be waking up next to a total stranger, in an unfamiliar environment at this very moment! Or they could be waking up to someone they despise...or a co-worker, or a boss even. One act like this could have serious repercussions. Relationships...friendships could be ruined over this," he whispered, looking at his still slumbering bed mate. "And all because you wanted to have fun? Oh, no I'm sorry. Because this is your job? To meddle into people's lives, like we're all playthings to you? How dare you both."

He seethed as both angels were stunned silent.

In all their years of being angels, neither had ever heard that from a human. Neither had thought about their work as being potentially destructive.

And then it got worse.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the young woman finally began to awaken. She groaned and stretched before taking stock of her surroundings, her fuzzy mind slowly waking up to the fact that she was not in her own hotel room...and that she was naked.

In bed.

With her friend's older brother.

The two humans met eyes, panic and disbelief quite clear.

"Oh my god. Did we…?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she knows? Oh god this is bad."

"I don't think so. She probably didn't see us leave together," he tried to reassure her as she nearly threw her dead phone in frustration.

The angels watched as the woman flopped back into bed, took a few cleansing breaths into her pillow.

The man, on the other hand, was gazing out the window.

They came to a conclusion at the same time.

He turned from the window.

She removed the pillow from her face.

And they spoke at the same time.

"We pretend this never happened."

* * *

Minutes later, after the pair had dressed and gotten ready for the day, flawlessly slipping back into their friendly routine, the angels could still be found in the exact same spot they had been all morning.

The Angel of Lust looked concerned for his colleague as she stared aimlessly at the still messy bed.

"You uh...you look like you need a drink," he started, all bravado gone as a gently touched her arm, conjuring up a strong negroni in one hand.

She merely turned her head to look at him, before turning back to the bed…

And letting out a frustrated scream with enough force to break all glass within a five mile radius.

* * *

 **Our poor, poor Angel of Love...**

 **Until next time, you know what to do ~**

 **I wish you, all of you, a nice day wherever you may be. And please, show some kindness out there.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, hello, yes.**

 **Thank you for coming back and reading, those of you who chose to!**

 **For those of you leaving me comments that you're confused...well get used to it because that's what's meant to be happening! I'm intentionally not using names because that would give away the plot. I don't want you to know who the Angel of Love is, who the man is, and who the girl is...but they WILL be revealed at the end. As for Lust, I have given him a physical description, and quite a personality, so with a little bit of critical thinking, I think you all can figure out who he is supposed to be. :)**

 **I promise though, by the end, all will be known.**

 **Okay...thanks for listening...**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Don't get down Little Angel," her companion wrapped an arm around her. "You tried your best. Maybe they were not meant to be."

"But they are," she groaned in response as she shrugged off his arm. "I know they are, I'm sure of it. And in case you haven't noticed yet, love is what I do."

"Maybe you're losing it," he joked, "now that your love is go-"

 _Slap._

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes as she watched her fellow angel rub his cheek, wincing.

Suddenly, an ethereal light appeared alongside Lust, shimmering and borderline blinding in the daylight.

And then it was gone, and there stood a blonde angel with honey brown eyes. She wore a white dress, contrasting with Love's black garment, with the image of the lily flower winding around the white fabric in gold.

"Dearest!" Lust crowed happily, wrapping the new angel in a tight embrace. "I have missed you so!"

"I'm sure you have," she deadpanned, extracting herself from his arms, "when you haven't been chasing after other women."

"It is my job to -"

"Hush. I'm not here for you."

Effectively cutting off the now pouting angel of lust, she turned her attention to his counterpart.

"First thing's first. I'm not pleased with you, and what you did last night."

Love smirked up at her friend, Honesty. "When are you ever? And plus, it was an emergency! These two are tough. No, that's not right. They're blind fools, you should see them."

"And it is your job to show them the straight path, not trick them with dishonest tactics."

"Hey, I'm not dishonest. They would have wound up in the sheets eventually. I just helped...escalate the process."

Both ignored him. "Well, either way, your plan didn't work."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," the angel of love sighed as she began to pace.

"And you got quite a talking to...from a human," Honesty's lips quirked up into an amused smile.

"Yes, I'm aware of that as well," she rolled her eyes.

"But...I been getting strange feelings about your case. Something about this all is odd...and full of deception."

Love stopped her pacing, and turned to her friend with hopeful eyes. "So you think there's more to this?"

"I'm almost quite sure of it. But let's catch up with your little human friends first. I need to observe."

* * *

 **Until next time guys. Wishing you a nice day/night wherever you may be! Please be kind.**

 **Also *didyoucatchwhatLustsaid***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there, I know its been a while.**

 **However, my laptop died on me, and though all my files are safe and backed-up, the repair place I went to was THE SLOWEST. Should've just gotten a new one, honestly, after the wait and cost. :(**

 **The fact my water bottle spilled in my bag a couple months back, drenching everything inside (including my computer) probably did not help matters.**

 **On the bright side, the story is all finished! I just have to post...if I remember to... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Fascinating," Honesty murmured as she watched the two humans interact on the train back to the little Russian village. "It's like this morning never ever happened."

"I don't think fascinating is the right term," Love grumbled as she glared at everything and anything.

"It's like they don't remember anything. Are you sure you didn't do anything?" The lily decorated angel asked the male angel as she narrowed her eyes.

"My powers are strong but they do nothing but influence the situation. The alcohol, mood, and whatever else, may play more of a factor than anything I can do. You should know that more than anyone, my sweet."

Honesty suppressed a sudder, just barely. "Well something about this still is not right."

"Do you think it could be Love?" Lust asked, becoming serious for the first time. "I mean what with recent events it might be affecting her ability to work-"

"I'm gonna affect your ability to work if you don't stop bringing that up," Love gritted out. "And besides, I'm sure my personal life has nothing to do with this."

"I believe that, I truly do," Honesty started gently. "However...it's been a very long time. Do you think something about either of them confused you?"

"No. You know how I work, I have my list, and I work off of that. They were matched, I swear. And for the briefest moment I saw something between them when they first met at the train station."

Honesty looked up from her musings at that. "The train station?"

"Yeah, when she first arrived."

"Can you tell me more about that? Was this a planned trip?"

"I'd say it was a bit random, but she did send an email before she was coming," Love thought about her statement for a moment. "I think she sent an email to her friend a few days in advance...a little short notice. And a little Russian village isn't the most popular choice for a vacation...but I think she just wanted to see her friend for a bit."

Honesty thought it all over.

"Give me a few days. I need to do some digging. In the meantime keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Feelings?**

 **Until next time, have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and please...be kind out there.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

It was two full days after they had arrived home that she chose to approach him again.

She watched as the back door to the bakery swung open, and her perplexing human appeared for his lunch break, carrying a tin full of _pelmeni._

His eyes narrowed as she approached him, carefully gliding along, out of place, with her heavenly light, in the narrow, dim alleyway.

She simply stared at him.

He stared back.

After a quite a few beats of silence, she said…

"I'm sorry."

She watched as he raised an eyebrow in shock.

"What you said...no one has said that to me before. So you understand...it's been quite a shock."

"Really? Nobody in your...however many years," he watched as she smirked here, "of doing this?"

"I've had many angry people...frustrated people...confused, struggling people...but no one has ever said what you said to me. You're a first...in many ways."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he cleared his throat. "Whether your opinion of me has improved or worsened, in at least happy to hear that I am memorable."

She grinned. "Oh you are so much more than just memorable."

He smiled slightly back at her and opened his tin of _pelmeni_.

She gazed upon him with silence, mentally pondering what was to happen next.

"Also," his voice broke her out of her thoughts, "I think you'll be happy to hear that I have taken matters into my own hands, and am going on a date this coming Friday."

"Oh?" She blinked. "With who?"

"Tasha."

* * *

 **:)**

 **Until next time ya'll, wishing you a nice day/night wherever you may be. And please...be kind to one another (and in the reviews LOL)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

The man rolled his eyes at the angel, shut his lunch tin, and retreated back into the bakery.

...

"This is a really, really, bad idea." The angel hissed in his ear as he strolled home.

He merely turned on his music, popped in his earbuds, and ignored her.

...

"This is an incredibly stupid, and remarkably bad idea."

She gazed down upon his waking form; stern, marked disapproval on her face.

He merely yawned, got up, and retreated into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

...

On Friday, she returned with a different tactic.

She appeared in his room just as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Can I just ask why?"

He met her eyes in the mirror.

"Yes."

"Why Tasha? Why after all these years? Why after you told me you had no interest in her? Why? Just...why?"

He cleared his throat. "The recent events over the past few days have made me realize that I'm happy with my life as is. I'm not built for traveling, or clubs...stuff of that sort. I'm quite happy with my life here, I just think I need a partner. You've made me realize that." He gazed at her, finishing softly as more questions popped into her head.

"But...you've never felt this way before." She started, equally as softly. "I know you've never told anyone this, but you want more out of life. You want to see the world and have adventures, and find lov-"

"That's all true," he stopped her with a short laugh. "I won't deny that...but maybe it's time for me to find fulfillment in other ways."

"You sound like you're settling," she pursed her lips. "I don't condone that."

"I'm not settling," he said back, "I'm just...taking control of my future. I know what I want now, and I'm going after it. I wish you could see it like that."

She was silent for a while. A good while, so long in fact, he finished getting ready for his date and was heading to the door, by the time she spoke again.

"Enjoy your evening. I hope it works out."

* * *

 **So, he's off to his date...great! :) It will go great. I'm sure nothing weird will happen at all. :)**

 **On an unrelated note if anyone has happy, fluffy Romitri story recs, please send them my way, as my heart is hurting for them right now (if you read Swimming the Same Deep Waters' latest and greatest, you'll get it *throws mean but also sad look toward Swimming's way*)**

 **As always, have a nice day/night wherever you may be. And please, be kind to one another.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Lust appeared behind her, a concerned frown on his face.

"I don't," she acquiesced, "but maybe I should start."

His eyes widened. "What? You don't really mean that either -"

"Listen, I know you're trying to help but -

"No, please just listen to me, for one second. I know it's been a tough few weeks for you. And I know what's happening isn't normal for you, I get that. It's tough sometimes, humans; you know them, some of the most astonishingly brilliant creatures, but at the same time _incredibly_ stupid and stubborn...it doesn't help that you're pretty stubborn yourself," he smirked, though he expression fell when he noticed she didn't respond to his words. "But," he continued, "it isn't like you to give up. That's not the Love I know."

"I'm not giving up!" She turned sharply, finally, spearing him with a single look.

He rose his hands in surrender, acknowledging he perhaps went a bit far in his words.

"I'm just learning to let go, I guess. Let him figure it out on his own...like he wanted to." She sighed heavily. "I'm gonna take a walk."

Lust looked after his friend in concern. She was getting too involved in this.

* * *

Her eyes flickered up as the front door opened, and he stepped in.

"How was it?" She asked conversationally, her gaze tracking his every move.

"Good," he blew out, hanging up his coat and removing his shoes.

"That tone doesn't sound _good_ ," she said, crossing her arms as he took a seat in front of her.

"It's just…" he took another deep breath before meeting her eyes again. "The date made me realize some things."

"Oh?"

"Yes...a lot of things actually. But most importantly, I realized that...that you were right."

Her eyes lit up. "What?"

"It's just, I was sitting there at dinner, with Tasha right? And I just couldn't bring myself to focus. She just kept talking and talking - about the most irrelevant things - and I couldn't bring myself to pay any attention to her. I kept thinking about more important things...more important people…And I realized you were right when you said I was settling. Settling for Tasha, settling for a life with her, settling with what she could give me...when I could have so much more with someone else."

"I know," her eyes sparkled as she opened her mouth to speak, his sister's friend's name on the tip of her tongue.

But he spoke before she could.

"You."

"Wha-" Her eyes widened for the briefest of moments.

And then…

His soft lips were on hers.

* * *

 ***gasp shook whaaa* Oh my...what's going to happen now?! ;)**

 **Until next time guys, have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and please...be kind to one another!**


	24. Chapter 24

**If you've been wondering where I've been, the answer is jury duty. :D**

 **Also...**

 **I'm sorry for what's about to happen. (or am I...?)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

He leaned into the kiss, gently grasping her arms and pressing their bodies fully into one another.

 _Yes_ , he thought as he moved his mouth against her's, _yes._

 _This is right._

 _This is what I've been needing all along._

 _This is what I've been missing, found._

 _This is who I am meant to be wi-_

 _*SMACK*_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" She screeched as she slapped him with enough force to throw him across the room, into the book shelf.

Which she did.

Literally.

He blinked, dazed and confused from both her reaction and the force of his landing.

"Wha-?"

Before he could complete his sentence a bright light with a tinge of emerald green appeared in the room, along with a golden light.

"You!" Love was screeching now, grabbing Lust and shaking him by the lapels of his jacket. "You caused this, didn't you? You were meddl-"

"I swear I didn't do anything-"

"If I could kill you I would-"

"Love, there's a reasonable explanation here-"

"Please listen to us!"

"I will rip off your wings feather by feather!"

"HEY!"

The struggling pair turned to their colleague at her outburst.

"Thank you," Honestly said primly, before rolling her eyes. "Now, if I could explain…"

She waited for Love to nod her agreement before speaking.

"Now we have bad news, good news, and then more bad news. What would you like to hear first?"

Love rolled her eyes. "You might as well give me the good news, everything is bad from my perspective at this point."

"Ok well," Honesty cleared her throat, "I've figured out what's been going on and why everything is messed up."

"Good, you can explain later, but first the bad news?" Love quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose the bad news following the good news is, it's Chaos."

She watched as Love's eyes widened before pure rage replaced the shock. From next to her Lust's countenance turned grim, and the human remained on the ground; hurt and confused about the entire situation.

"Oh and the other piece of bad news is that...well, the girl's been kidnapped."

* * *

 **:)**

 **Until next time, wishing you a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please, be kind to each other.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"How did you figure it out?" Love asked Honestly as they regroup, righting the bookshelf and making sure the human was only minimally damaged (okay, so Lust tended to him while Love pointedly ignored the man).

"Well aside from the general feeling that this was all just _wrong_ , the biggest clues came after the whole clubbing debacle. _His_ sudden indifference towards her," Honesty jerked her chin toward the increasingly confused human, "coinciding with his growing interest with other woman."

Honesty and Lust exchanged smirks before she went on.

"And while you haven't been the most attentive toward the girl, she's found a friend while you've been occupied with _him_."

"What?" Love spoke at the same time he did.

"Oh yeah. She says he's a traveler like her. American too." He piped up for the first time. "I think he's good for her," the human said, looking meaningfully at the angel. "She said whole reason she went on this trip across Europe was to take some time for herself after a bad breakup. And look what happened, unexpectedly, she found someone special."

Love rolled her eyes and fought back the urge to throw the man across the room again. "That's a cute story," she said dryly. "But can you give us more...helpful information? What does he look like?"

"Black hair, grey eyes...he seems like a very relaxed guy. Oh, and says his name is Lee?" The man parroted off the top of his head.

"Shit," muttered Love, "yeah that's Chaos alright…"

"Well now we know who and _why_ he's messing around on your turf," Lust frowned grimly, "he wants revenge for what you and Anger did to him."

"It was not _just_ us. The decision to cast him out was between all of seven us, with Time's agreement on the matter. And I was not the one who made him fall for that demon from hell!"

"It's not the time to dwell on that now," Honesty stepped in, "right now we need to focus on getting back the girl, unharmed and as safely as possible. We're going tracking, and we need to head out fast. There's practically nothing but forest around us, there's no telling what he'll be doing."

Love nodded heavily, "let me get my gear."

And then she was gone in a flash.

Honesty exchanged a look with Lust.

"We're going to have to call everyone else. We need strength in numbers to go up against Chaos." The male angel chuckled. "She is going to _incinerate_ us. She's made it clear she doesn't want to get Anger involved."

"Please," the golden angel rolled her eyes, "she's being too hard headed about this. She knows he'd want to help, and he misses her just as much, I know."

"Oh we _all_ know," Lust smirked, before being cut off by a strangled sound from the human man in the corner.

"Wh...who - who is it you're talking about exactly?"

The angels exchanged get another look.

"We have to bring the human along," she said, jerking her head toward the man.

"Oh yeah," Lust chuckled. "C'mon man. We're going fallen angel hunting! And you're the bait!"

* * *

 **This is gonna go great... :)**

 **Anyway, thoughts? Feelings? Are you more confused? (Ha!) Or is it starting to make sense?**

 **Until next time, wishing you all a great day/night wherever you may be. And please, be kind to one another!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

The angelic trio, plus the human met up at the edge of town.

"I'll take the northern wood, and you guys can decide between yourselves who will go where."

And with that, the angel of Love disappeared, with barely a glance at her companions, leaving behind a wisp of smoke.

Honesty rolled her eyes. "I'll take the eastern edge. And you can take the human."

Lust chuckled, turning his attention to the human. "Man, did you do a number on her."

"What?" The man jolted, shaking thoughts of the beautiful angel from his mind.

"It's rare Love is so worked up. She's usually collected and determined to not only see the job through, but to see it done right. With you, it looks like she's just ready to get this over with."

The man looked down at the ground, developing a sudden interest in the forest soil. "Do you really think she feels that way?"

The angel hesitated, reminding himself humans had fragile feelings, before answering. "I think you were more than she bargained for...but I think you've taught her some things. Even if she refused to admit that right now."

The two strode on, deeper into the wood in silence, the human lost in thought while the angel looked around vigilantly, attempting to find any structure that could house a fallen angel and human.

"Earlier," the man cleared his throat, "you mentioned you were going to call in _others._ Who did you mean by that?"

"We, Love, Honesty, and I, belong to a group of angels called the Guardians," Lust explained. "Our leader is Time, and in total there are eight of us. Together, we watch over the basic emotions and functions of humans. You are well acquainted with Love, and you've met me and Honesty. But there is also Bravery, Anger, and of course; Life and Death."

"And this fallen angel, Chaos, what about him?"

A rueful smile spread across the angel's face. "Chaos was once known as Peace. However, he fell out of favor and was banished when he fell for a fallen angel, known as Avarice. She used him," Lust admitted, "and together they conspired to rid the world of Time, which would effectively throw the world as you know it, into complete disarray. I know you humans have a love hate relationship with Time. There never seems to be enough of it, or it seems to drag on, but Time is the keeper for all of us. She is there for all of life's moments, good and bad. She exists because there is work to be done, but also a life to be had...her presence reminding us to find a balance because you never know when your time is up…"

"But I take it he didn't succeed in his plan?"

"No," Lust shook his head. "Love and Anger discovered the plot and warned Time. Chaos was subsequently stripped of his title and cast out, and Avarice was so far gone that she was returned to Hell."

The human looked thoughtful for a second. "So there is no more peace in the world? What about Chaos?"

"Well look around, there is plenty of chaos in the world," the angel chuckled without humor, "but there is also plenty who are willing to walk down the path of peace. So, while Peace has run amuck and warped into Chaos, these ideals have been so ingrained into humans, that there is hope...but for the rest of us Guardians...it has been tough. Love and Anger have been working overtime, Honesty and Bravery as well. And Time, she's been keeping it all together, but Chaos was her brother. So his betrayal _hurt."_

The man nodded, digesting all of the information before silence took over the pair.

* * *

It would be half a mile more before the pair stumbled upon a what would be a welcoming sight.

The girl.

She was alive.

"Holy shit!" The man rushed forward to where the girl was bound up against a rotted tree stump, and gagged, blood staining her hair and clothes. "Are you alright? What happened to you? What happened to the guy who took you?"

"Oh it was _awful!_ " The girl wailed once her gag has been removed. "I thought he was taking me out on a date but then he tied me up and beat me!" She watched through tears as the man's face contorted into pure rage as he attempted to undo her binds.

The angel watched with a calculating gaze.

"And - and then he just left me here, saying the cold would finish me off, along with any hungry, rabid animals." She sobbed as he cursed.

"Don't worry," he soothes as he managed to free one of her hands, "I've got people who'll help-"

"Really?" She interjects, looking up at him through her lashes, with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yeah, they'll take care of him and you'll be good as new soon. I promise." He grasped her free hand reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you so much. So, so much...but there's only one issue…" the girl smiled.

And List realized half a second too late what was happening.

"Step away for her! She is not what she seems!"

The man looked up from where he was still trying to free the intricate knots, to the girl's now smirking, uninjured face, to their hands, still intertwined.

Except now she was gripping his hand with an inhuman strength, not letting him go.

"Chaos awaits, baby," she purred, and suddenly...he was being dragged away at light speed.

* * *

 **Oh shit. That can't be good...**

 **Any guesses as to what's happening here? And who are the other angels?**

 **Until next time...may you have a nice day/night wherever you may be, and please be kind out there.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

He felt like he was drowning; being pulled under a sea of mud, his lungs struggling to function, his eyes blinded by darkness, his limbs being uselessly dragged along.

Even if he had the strength to, he could not free himself from the demon's grasp, one tendril like hand seemingly fused to his arm while she drug him further and further away from his reality…

And then they were up for air, so to speak.

He collapsed to his knees, gasping desperately for much needed air, though at the moment even that was a struggle. The air felt thick with an inhuman energy, his body struggling to process the sudden change.

His eyes took in the scene before him. He was in a cabin, that much was obvious. With the roaring fireplace, lush carpet and dim lighting coming from multiple candles, the scene would have been quite romantic…

...if it were not for the demon shifting from her borrowed image back to her natural, ghastly state.

And the real girl, bound and gagged in a corner, her shrieks becoming fiercer as she took in the man, still in shock.

From above him Chaos laughed with glee, turning his attention to his demon minion.

"Marvelous work, Galina my dear. Just marvelous." The smokey, lanky figure with glowing red eyes and dangerously gagged looking teeth let out a hiss of apparent glee.

"You may rest now. I will join you and the others later." Chaos dismissed her, and with that, she melted into the Earth, slinking back to her home.

The fallen angel turned to his new human companions, grinning maniacally. "Hello dears! How nice to see the two of you reunited with each other! And, may we note, that it was I who orchestrated this glorious reunion? Not _Love_ , that thick-headed little sycophant-"

"What did you do to her!?" The human cut off the formerly angelic being's rant, finally catching his breath and taking control over his body once again, running to the young woman's side.

Chaos rolled his eyes. "You interrupted me, that was quite rude, human." He waved his hand and both pairs of human eyes widened as a dark tendril of demonic energy arose, curling out and about before wrapping themselves around the neck of the man.

Enough to choke, but not enough to kill.

The fallen angel smirked; the motion highlighting the gaunt, hollow features of his face, pulling his skin across his cheekbones in such a way he looked clownish.

Clownish, and still terrifying.

"That's better," ignoring the muffled screams of the girl as she looked at the man, attempting to grapple with the binds around his neck to no avail.

"Now allow me to formally introduce myself. I apologize for the delay! You two were just so much fun to mess around with, and those pesky angels kept getting in the way, you see! The name's Chaos, once upon a time I was Peace." He rolled his eyes. "However, I outgrew that, and may or may not have ruffled a few feathers with my exit. But no matter, I moved on...to better and darker things...and I am afraid those guardian angels did not take to that kindly either." His eyes darkened as he sneered. "They ruined my existence, my plans for glory, for power! And now they will pay! One by one they will...starting with Love and Anger...that's where you two come in, if you have not noticed yet. Now worry not my dears, I know this all seems out of sorts now, but soon, it will all be alright! Now, any questions, comments, or concerns?"

The man began to frantically wave his hands, signalling he had something to say.

With a snap, Chaos allowed the bounds around the man's neck to loosen infinitesimally.

"You-you…" the man struggled as Chaos huffed impatiently.

"Get it together man and spit it out."

"You...are...in-insane...and you will not-not get away with this."

And then the man gathered up the last of his courage...and spat at the feet of Chaos.

"Why you-!" Chaos seethed, and suddenly the temperature in the cabin ratcheted up quite a few degrees, sparking overheating in the humans. "You foolish little being!" He roared before-

"I could say the same about you, Chaos," a familiar voice rang out.

The entry door flew off its hinges, breaking the back window as it flew through it, revealing a very anger Love, accompanied by yet another angel.

An angel who, judging solely on his enraged demeanor and appearance, would best be described as death in a cowboy duster.

"Love. Anger. How _nice_ of you two to join the party!"

* * *

 **:D Comments? Questions? Theories?**

 **Until next time, may you all have a nice day/night wherever you may be! And please...be kind to one another.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Second to last chapter and it's the longest yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Chaos, how _nice_ of you to interfere with everything and anything!" Love sneered, a sardonic smile gracing her features.

"I don't know what you mean," the fallen angel shot back.

The human silently crept closer to his companion, taking her smaller hand in his, squeezing as if to say, _it will all be okay._ Together, they observed the scene in front of them.

Chaos' form was at ease, his body language relaxed though the air around him electrified with rage and confusion. His dark eyes ignored the humans he had worked so hard to ensnare, only focusing on the angels in front of him.

Love and Anger stood tense at the doorway. They knew Peace, and they knew the Chaos he had become. And though it seemed they were both aware that the current situation was dangerous, the energy they exuded together seemed...untroubled. In fact, Love appeared more at ease and less stressed than she had been the prior weeks. As for Anger, the angel with reign over said emotion appeared more silent with displeasure than ready to burst at any given moment. Together, they were fierce and formidable pair.

The man watched as Anger brushed the back of his hand against Love's, and the moment they made contact, she laced her fingers through his. They gave one another the tiniest of squeezes, just a faction of a second, almost too fast for the man to catch...almost. Ugly jealousy churned within him as he watched the two. One did not need angelic powers to see that the two simply...glowed around each other.

Anger, then spoke for the first time, his rich accent laced with frustration. "Chaos, please. You have caused enough trouble for the rest of us. Why further go to these lengths?"

"I've caused trouble?" Chaos let out a hysterical giggle? "Little old me? I didn't _do_ anything wrong? You all cast me out! And why? Because I fell in love with someone you didn't approve of, Love? You of all angels should see the hypocri-"

"She didn't love you, Chaos," Love sighed, her anger briefly melting into sadness. "She used you."

"That is a lie and you know-"

"She was a demon from hell, Chaos!" A new voice cried exasperatedly. "You know they don't love."

Honesty and Lust appeared, standing tall behind their colleagues. The lily-gilded angel spoke again, her last attempt to engage the fallen angel. "She was sent from the depths of hell, on Lucifer's instructions to ensnare you-"

"She was different! She did love me. She promised me," Chaos roared, his conviction shattering the windows of the cabin. Tiny crystals of glass peppered the space, bouncing off the angelic beings, but finding home in the sensitive skin of the humans.

A particularly sharp shard embedded itself into the leg of the girl. Her human companion watched as red, and quite a bit of it, stained her jeans.

"Shit," he hissed, his fingers immediately going to her bloodied, jean-clad thigh.

Her whimpers of pain stopped him from attempting to anything else, she clasped his hands over her's. "Please, it's fine. I'll be fine - you-you're bleeding too!"

The angels watched as they tended to one another, for a second oblivious to the dangers that continued around them.

"How sweet," Chaos spat. "Enjoy it while it lasts, children. You never know when good old Love here will rip it all away from you! And the rest of them too-"

"Chaos, it's obvious your issues are with us," Anger cut in fiercely. "Let them go. We will resolve this between all of us."

He smirked, and suddenly the room dropped in temperature.

Far too cold for the humans.

"Why would I do that? I'm just starting to have fun."

And with that Chaos cranked up the heat so high, the humans felt as if they were being cooked from the inside out.

"Chaos, please! Stop immediately!" Love roared as Chaos chuckled with glee, watching the two writhe on the cabin floor helplessly.

And then with a snap of her fingers, all was well again.

The man flopped around helplessly, attempting to reach out to the young woman.

"Oh please," Chaos rolled his eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

Shrieks and screams pierced the air as Chaos worked his twisted magic again, forcing the illusion of snapping bones onto his already suffering victims.

"Chaos this is not a game!" Honesty cried, sending out her own energy to undo Chaos' manipulations.

"Oh, my dears. It most certainly is! After all, you had no issue turning my existence into one as well!"

* * *

Hot.

Cold.

Shattering bones.

The sharp pain of healing, snapping bones.

The cold, iron clad grip of an invisible fist slowly crushing, kneading one's neck.

The wrenching away of said grip.

It was all too much.

"Chaos, please!"

"Let's talk this thru!"

Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Wet. So, so wet, like drowning in an icy winter lake.

"What are you doing now?! Stop it!"

A strong jerk, like being forcefully reeled up on a fishing hook. But no time for a reprieve.

Manic laughter, non stop and bone chilling was all they heard. "What's wrong angels? Can't keep up? Some guardian angels you lot are!"

And with that, Chaos unleashed his full fury.

Bones shattered as hammers from hell pelted imaginary nails into their bodies.

The hot became boiling, as if they were in a hot tub from hell, hell bent on making human stew.

Waves of cool peace attempted to penetrate through the cacophony of sensations, but were beaten back.

"Anger, I know what you're doing! And it won't work! You're too weak! You're all too-"

However, in the middle of it all something began to break. Like a dam in both their minds, rivers of memories began to flow; memories they were not supposed to remember...memories of love.

The electric feeling when they shook hands at the train station all those years ago.

Butterflies in the stomach the first night they sat in front of his family's fireplace, sipping hot cocoa while talking into the night.

An internal cheer of excitement every time they discovered something - be it books, movies, music, and the such - they had in common.

His heart soaring the first time he went out for his lunch break, covered in flour and sweat, but seeing her smiling face as she waited for him with lunch.

The contentment they felt in one another's company as those lunch dates became more and more frequent.

The feeling of pure and simple happiness as they took strolls around town, sat around his family's table to enjoy a nice leisurely meal, and played with his nieces and nephew.

And finally, the most overwhelming feeling of them all: that fateful night after the club in Novosibirsk. The pure, unadulterated lust, and pleasure, and tension; it had all reached its breaking point, with a little angelic interference, and they had shared the most pleasurable, most passion filled night either of them had ever had. The block Chaos had installed in their minds played with their thoughts and feelings; that was certainly not just a casual one night stand!

And now that was gone, because they were falling deep into the dark abyss.

And it didn't seem like they were coming back.

Vaguely, he heard a crash and a command.

"STOP. ALL OF YOU NOW. THIS IS ALL COMING TO AN END NOW."

But it was too late, he felt. And with the last of his strength, he turned to her.

"Jill."

She grasped his hand weakly, with what she would still feel.

"Eddie."

* * *

 **Many interesting reviews with the last chapter! Some of you, I imagine are quite pleased with yourselves. Others, I'm sure are happy to have pieces of the puzzle finally come together! Does it make sense now? Or still no?**

 **One more regular chapter. We still have some people to meet, and some loose ends to tie up! Perhaps an epilogue afterwards as well...**

 **Until then, wishing you s nice day/night wherever you may be. And please, please be kind to one another.**


End file.
